Battle Brady Vol 1 14
. Unwilling to take the threat sitting down, the pair decide to go on the hunt for General Olga. Along the way they come across more and more notes that continue to warn them of their impending deaths. Soon they come across a canyon where they find as number of enemy trucks lined up. Before they can see what they are carrying, General Olga and her men get the drop on the pair and take them prisoner. At the enemy camp, Battle asks General Olga how she survived their previous encounter. She explains that when the sabotaged catapults launched dynamite at her, she quickly ordered her loyal soldiers to pile around her, shielding her from the resulting explosion that killed her men . Olga then comes up with a fitting revenge against the two Americans: Placing them in an air tight bag, she has them lowered into shark infested waters. Inside the bag, Battle reveals that one he kept one of Olga's knives as a souvenir and that it was not found when they took away his weapons. Battle uses the knife to cut through the bag allowing them to escape. When a shark attacks them, Battle cuts the shark open, sending the other sharks to attack it's wounded brother allowing them to escape. While the enemy soldiers are watching the feeding frenzy below, Battle and Socko sneak up to the enemy trucks and disable the parking breaks, then using the two trucks at the end of the line to push the other trucks and the enemy soldiers over the edge of the cliff and into the water and then flee back to base in the stolen trucks. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Battle Brady Supporting Characters: * Socko Swenski Adversaries: * Chinese army ** General Olga Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Battle Brady | Synopsis2 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski are caught in an enemy ambush, but manage to wipe out all their attackers, but at the cost of all of their ammunition, a revelation that starts one of their usual rounds of bickering as Socko gives Battle a hard time for spending his time wittleing. They suddenly quiet when they stumble upon an enemy fuel dump that is under guard. Needing to destroy the fuel dump and without any bullets, Battle fashions a boomerang out of a piece of wood. He then uses the boomerang to knock out all the enemy soldiers stationed at the dump. Securing the area, Battle and Socko then begin to dump the gasoline around the enemy base when they are interrupted by the approach of enemy troops. As they flee the scene, Battle lights one corner of his boomerang on fire and drops it on the ground. When an enemy soldier spots the flaming boomerang, he tries to throw it away, but it comes back landing in a puddle of gasoline, igniting it and destroying the fuel dump in a massive explosion -- taking the enemy troops out with it. In the aftermath of the explosion, Socko hands Battle a massive log, telling him that from now on he can whittle to his heart's content | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Battle Brady Supporting Characters: * Socko Swenski Adversaries: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sgt. Socko Swenski's Combat Course! Lesson 5: What Do You Know About Korea? | Synopsis3 = Socko talks about the history of Korea and it's many years of warfare and fighting off invaders from the countries early history until the Korean War of the 1950s. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Socko Swenski Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Battle Brady | Synopsis4 = Battle and Socko are among a group of American G.I.'s who are holding a position in a fox hole. Every night a squad of enemy soldiers charges at them, but they have all been wiped out. The following morning, Socko complains about the amount of discarded c-ration cans, wondering why they can't come in boxes. Battle points out that the cans are more versatile and can have multiple uses such as being used as an ashtray, drinking cup, mini-stove and other uses after the food is long gone. Socko isn't sold on the idea, complaining how he cut his hand on the edge of one that was discarded. Lather that day, Captain Rocke informs the troops that they are going to pull out of their current position that night and assigns Battle and Socko to stay to cover them with a machine gun in case another enemy troop tries to attack while they are doing so. That night while they are alone in the trench, Battle and Socko spot a lone enemy scout and realize that the Chinese are changing their strategy. When Socko slides back down into the trench he lands on an open c-ration can and cuts his behind. He curses the amount of junk that was left behind by the others. However, this complaint inspires Battle with an idea. He and Socko begin gathering up all the cans and using their knives they cut the cans into having jagged edges and stick them into the walls of their trench. They then pull out of the foxhole and Battle sends off a shot to prompt the Chinese to attack. When the enemy soldiers charge at the trench they finds themselves all fatally sliced up by the sharp edges of the cans that have been set for a trap. The trap proves to be so effective, Battle and Socko don't even have to fire a single shot. The following morning, Socko has completely changed his opinion on the tin cans that c-rations come in deciding to keep one of the ones they cut up as a souvenir. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Battle Brady Supporting Characters: * Socko Swenski * Captain Rocke Adversaries: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}